Un instant hors du temps
by Callendra
Summary: Juste un petit moment de détente avec le Doc.


**Disclaimer : **Je ne détiens évidemment pas _Doctor Who_. Juste le narrateur. ^^

Avis à mes lecteurs, ceci est juste un petit one-shot écrit à la 1e personne, de mon point de vue. Mais tout le monde peut s'identifier, fille ou garçon (en remplaçant correctement les terminaisons xD). Donc voilà j'avais envie de le partager avec vous. Bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

Le Docteur se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'y installa confortablement en poussant un soupir d'aise et étendant ses bras sur le dossier.

- Viens t'asseoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'exclama-t-il à mon attention.

Je ne bougeai cependant pas et continuai à m'extasier silencieusement devant la beauté, non la magnificence de l'univers dans lequel je venais de pénétrer. Si je n'avais pas déjà poussé quelques portes de son incroyable vaisseau, j'aurais cru qu'il avait ouvert une porte de derrière et que nous avions atterri dans un nouveau monde.

Je m'approchai et le rejoignis sur le sofa, me calant entre deux coussins et reprenant ma contemplation. Les arcades et les voiles, les couleurs et les fresques, tout rappelait l'apogée de l'Empire ottoman, il y avait près de cinq cent ans. Ce devait être une reproduction exacte d'un luxueux salon, ou alors était-ce une sorte de souvenir de l'un de ses nombreux voyages ?

- Bienvenue dans le palais royal de Soliman le Magnifique ! s'exclama le Docteur en tendant les bras, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

- Le palais royal… vous voulez dire, le vrai ? demandai-je avec un petit rire nerveux, submergée par l'émotion.

- Oui enfin… pas le vrai, pas tout entier ! Juste un salon qu'il m'a offert il y a longtemps… mais pas si longtemps… Enfin tu sais… le temps…

- Vous êtes celui qui sait Docteur ! répliquai-je avec ravissement en laissant une nouvelle fois mon regard détailler le superbe décor dans lequel j'étais plongée. Et je suis affamée de connaissance ! ajoutai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers lui.

Je me sentais comme Alice, jetée dans un monde tout aussi fascinant qu'effrayant et déroutant. Je mourrais d'envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière chacune des portes du TARDIS et au-delà de son issue à chaque atterrissage. Et je n'avais aucune envie de me réveiller car rien alors ne pourrait me garantir que je referais un jour le même rêve trépidant.

Je pris encore quelques instants pour profiter pleinement de cet environnement féérique, assise sur ces coussins moelleux, à ne rien faire d'autre que prendre conscience de ma respiration et écouter les chants lointains des oiseaux et des conversations au-dehors. Le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps n'avait pas seulement rapporté la pièce majestueuse, mais aussi l'ambiance toute entière. Et j'étais sûre que si je me levais et allais m'accouder à la fenêtre, j'y verrais ce que le sultan et ses invités pouvaient admirer des siècles plus tôt. Mais pour le moment je me tournai vers l'être le plus extraordinaire que j'aie jamais rencontré.

- Alors… quand et où allons-nous maintenant ? demandai-je avec l'excitation d'une gamine.

- Quand et où veux-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas… quelque part ailleurs, un nouvel ailleurs !

Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques instants, nos sourires enchantés criants de complicité.

- Alors _allons-y_ ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en sautant sur ses Converses, avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Je le suivis des yeux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de me lever à mon tour. Au lieu de lui emboiter le pas je marchai jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres et plongeai mon regard dans le ciel orangé et laissai échapper un soupir d'aise alors que la brise caressait légèrement mon visage. Je posai le menton sur mes avant-bras et contemplai la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Je fermai les yeux après avoir été le témoin privilégiée d'une envolée d'oiseaux.

Je me redressai enfin en sentant une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai et découvris le Docteur appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, m'adressant un regard et un sourire bienveillants.

- Tu pourrais rester là et admirer la vue pendant des siècles. Je sais, j'ai été tenté. Mais de vrais mondes n'attendent que toi pour les explorer, dit-il d'un ton calme et je me sentis comme l'élève qui a gagné assez de confiance pour que son professeur lui offre un peu de sa sagesse. Viens.

Je souris et partis à sa suite.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, faites-le moi savoir. ^^


End file.
